Video content can be distributed to a plurality of viewers in several ways. The system and method of broadcasting over the public airways has long been established and enjoyed by literally millions of people worldwide. However, shortcomings such as limited transmission distance, poor reception quality, and limited bandwidth and channel availability, led to the installation of cable and satellite television systems in recent years. Satellite and cable systems offer greater bandwidth and channel availability, and higher quality reception. Broadcast, satellite and cable television systems have of course been used for commercial television broadcasts, but also have been used for the open and closed circuit transmission of university classes, religious broadcasts, corporate meetings, sporting events, and the like. With the development of the Internet and other public and private Internet Protocol (IP) networks, IP Television (IPTV) systems have become the most recent mechanism for distributing video content to a plurality of users.